Belkan War Journal
by ChrisCLX898
Summary: A series of events collected by the Belkan government that happened to unfortunate people who parished during the war. May contain strong graphical scenes for some of you that are easily affected. Please Read and Review.
1. An Ember From the Past

_This is a story/ arc of the game Ace Combat Belkan War. Please read and Review! Ok There is a music theme in this story too. If you find a song, try listening to it while reading the following part. It makes the scene more energetic._

**Belkan War Journal: **_**Journal Entry #1:**_** An Ember from Belka's Past.**

Rhial Sultorni…that used to be a famous city I lived in. With its tower's piercing the blue skies above, this city was a national landmark to Belka. The heartland of Belka was only a 50 miles away, along with 6 other cities surrounding it like a great wall. An abandon castle stands tall in the heartland, symbolizing our great achievement over Yuketobonia 300 years ago.

}

I lived on the east side Rhial Sultorni. The sun would seep through my window and hit my face every morning as it rose into the gradient sky. It was a majestic moment I witnessed every day of my life.

}

As daylight came every morning, I'd see the Grislark Air Command Base. Its hangars acted like solar panels, creating a massive glare that blinded me if I caught sight. As the sun rose higher, four silver birds emerged from the hangar.

}

It was a training day; the day where the war birds take flight to practice their sorties. Their wings gleamed with the yellow BAF emblem.

I watched the sight from my balcony on the 6th floor of my apartment. All four gathered on the runway, and fired up their engines, with their afterburners screaming supersonic sounds into the distance.

These birds were quiet the sight to see when they were in action. Whenever they flew like they were fighting, it was quiet the cliffhanger to watch. Then when they decided to call it a day, they'd land and back these aluminum birds back into the hangar, letting have their deserved rest.

}

As time passed, the year 1995 was born. A war broke between the surrounding countries and Belka's government went from a peaceful state, to a desperate, power hungry dictatorship. As I went to work every day, it seemed as if people's faces turned from a rich happy color, to an uneasy, unhappy pale gray. Soldiers were on the streets lately, watching over all of us. It was like we were the ones being hunted and the government was about to declare war on us.

]

The date was June 6th, 1995 and things got worst fast. The government fell corrupt, and became very desperate about the war. It was like Belka was fighting in a fire fight with a 2 inch hose, while the enemy was dumping tons of nitro all over us. Everything was a mess this day. People started going nuts and panicking for their lives. I had no idea what was about to happen.

]

When I returned to my apartment, the door was wide open and objects were all over the floor. Someone had broken into my apartment and stole all my goods.

Once I got into the living room, the radio had the news playing.

"Attention citizens of North Belka. We are undergoing an emergency broadcast. Please everyone return to your homes. This broadcast…"

From what sounded like a blast over the radio, ground suddenly started to shake violently. I looked out of the window, and from that moment, I became blind from the sight of an eye incinerating light. Everything after that moment felt extremely painful and as if the ground had split apart and started to stab me.

]

_Music Fades In: Heavy Price Paid - Halo 2_

I awoke in this grey, wasteland like climate around me. I thought what just happened was a nightmare. My vision still blurred a little from the light, it was hard to see anything. All what was visible was grayness.

Nothing seemed pure in my sights. It seemed as if everything had been thrown in a blender and crushed to pieces and colored gray.

Slowly gaining my vision back, I saw a sight that made me realize the truth.

]

The Government of Belka had truly become corrupt. Once I took a couple of steps back, I stepped onto a sheet of medal. When I looked down, my stomach flipped over. "Rhial Sultorni Center" read the blue sign under my feet.

This made me realize the saddened truth. I knelt down to my feet and started to pound the ground with my fists hard, tears forming in my eyes.

"I am dead, my ashes laid in the rest of the debris along with 12,000 other victims." When I got that sentence in my head, it terrorized me for a long time.

]

Slowly beginning to lose track of the days stuck in this state, I became restless. My ashes were scattered across the ground with others, but my spirit was still alive. I felt as if I was being cursed. No one else was left in this state. Why did I have to be? It was as if I became color blind, seeing gray every day. I started to wait to see if I would be rescued, but no one ever came.

]

It seems as if a year has passed already. I have been sitting on this same ruin for a long time, waiting to be rescued. The same dull image every day, but this day seemed different. I heard a small rumble from the North.

]

I knew that sweet sound. It was the sound of fighter jets flying over head. Feeling as if I was going to be rescued, I jumped up and down and hollered for help.

The planes got closer and I got a close sight of what they were. "F-22s, the kings of the skies I thought happily, still hopes of being seen.

The planes finally got close to the point where they flew over. They started to circle around the ruins. This created a light at the end of the tunnel.

]

As the planes turned back towards me, I got up to jump around some more, trying to get their attention for a rescue. The raptors in the skies kept flying south until they were no longer visible with the mountains blocking them from my sight.

]

The light faded, and everything returned gray. My hopes again were crushed by the sight I saw.

The planes never saw me. I'm just a lost soul, stuck in a world that can't be named.

]

_Music Fades Out._

}

}

_End of Entry_

**BGCC Record #2841273 / Civilian Disappearances**

Name: Dave Noeli  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Belkan/Emmerian  
Last Recorded Location: Rhial Sultorni, North Belka  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Bank Teller/Intern  
Reason of Disappearance: Unknown/ Lost Civilian/ Possible Death From Tragedy.  
Retrieval Efforts: Search and Rescue in Rhial Sultorni ruins./No signs of life recorded.

**Belkan War Archives/1995 - 1998**

**These Docuements are only to be viewed by Superior Personel Only in the Belkan Government  
Anyone who disobeys will be punished to the fullest extent by law enforcement.**


	2. Midair Conflicts

_As always I ask readers and writers to read and review. ;)_

**Belkan War Journal: Journal Entry #2: Midair Conflicts**

**March 23, 1995**

An alarm filled the silence of the Barracks and startled everyone in their sleep. I was awoken

"All planes Scramble! Now! Go! The enemy is about to drop an FAEB on us! All remaining pilots, get to the hangars and start you planes! We are all going to get fried if you don't get in the air!"

The announcer screamed over the intercom like the whole world was ending before his eyes.

In quick respsonse, I dashed out of the Barracks onto the base tarmac.

]

"Pilots! Get the Hell out of here! What are you doing?! Get to the hangars and get your planes off the ground. The Enemy is inbound vectoring from 146 and they have a fleet of bombers! Get in the air and protect our base!"

The mechanic was screaming at the top of his lungs at every pilot around. He was desperate and so was every other person who worked on the ground.

]

"LT. Retcher, get to Hangar #4! We have an Su-32 waiting for you in there! Get in it, and blast these guys out of the sky!"

The Head mechanic looked terrified when he talked to me. His face looked like he ws seeing his own death right before his eyes.

]

I was half way to the hangar and then i saw the four horsemen of the air. The Strigon 9th tacticle fighter squadron was on the runway, all four of them in stealth black X-02 Wyverns. Turns out that Estovakia was on our side after all.

They bolted down the runway and shot into the air with their wings folding into and arrow head shape.

]

I got to Hangar #4 where my plane was sitting unharmed. A sudden explosion shook the hangar and created a massive fireball near the runway. A plane had just crashed on the runway spreading debris all over it.

After the terrifying moment, i got in my plane and fired up it's engines. The plane than began to lurch forward as i pushed on the throttle.

]

"Ordan 8's transponder just turned on. Get communications to him right now!"

The controllers in the tower now faced their attention on me getting my plane in the air.

"Ordan 8, taxi down the tarmac to the runway and take off! There's no time to run the auto pilot check list. Get over there and take off."

]

I made it to the runway with no interferance. Right when i turned the plane toward the runway, i saw what was left of the wreckage. A person was crawling away from the wreckage.

]

"Ordan 8 to control tower! There's some injurded on the runway! I can't take off yet!"

I tried to communicate but they started yelling at me.

]

"Ordan 8! Take off now! You got..."

The controllers words began to get muffled by a sound of jet engines behind me.

]

Two Yuketobonian Aircraft swooped down above me and started shooting at the wreckage on the runway.

I shouldn't have looked. When the gun fire hit near the wreckage, a body was blown 15 feet into the air, with it's the uniform ripped and covered with blood. It was a carnage i never want to see again.

]

_Music Fades In: Winter Storm - Ace Combat 5_

]

"Ordan 8! Those fighters are swooping back towards you! Take off now! The Strigon Team will cover you!"

The controllers were extremely stressed by the situation. One of them saw the body fly into the air threw bonoculars and ran out of the room with a sickened face.

]

"This is Ordan 8, i'm taking off. Controllers is there anything behind me?" My heart was pounding like a sludge hammer hitting and anvil .

You're all clear Ordan 8. Your altitude restriction is canceled. Protect our base!" The controller said trembling a little then looked outside with the bonoculars.

]

The engines roared on the jet as is rocketed forward.

The view of the wreckage got closer, but i fixed my eyes on the horizon, not wanting to see the view of the carnage again.

The Su-32 began to rise into the air and I pulled back hard on the stick, making it inverted. Right when my head was pointing at the ground, I brought the landing gear up and flew toward the current heading of the enemy.

]

"Control Tower to all planes. Switch your frequency over to 163 Mhz. AWACS Noa Leri can give you the battle update from here on. Good luck up there everyone."

I switched the frequency over to the fixed channel and a countdown sounded to start the broadcast.

]

"This is AWACS Noa Leri. The enemy is still on Vector Heading 146 about 50 miles out from your current headings. They have a huge fleet of B-52 bombers and plan to wipe out the base entirely. This is a direct order given from the Mission Director from Grislark Air Command Base to attack at will. No commands are needed from squadron leaders. You will be fighting as a giant team. Do not stray from the battle zone. Good luck out there everyone. I will update the mission statements when it is needed."

]

The radio went silent, and out of the blue sky, twenty planes formed around me, creating a mega formation of planes. Planes from other squadrons mixed in with the formation, clashing the colors of the group. At the front, the four legendary aces of the Strigon Team lead the formation.

The radio suddenly came alive.

]

"All planes around me, this is Strigon team leader Colonel Hue, call sign 'Trigger.' On behalf of AWACS Noa Leri's orders, once the enemy is in sight, everyone split up and attack from all different angles. We want the enemy to become confused and disorientated. Be sure to keep an eye on your radar on where everyone is. We don't want a Midair collision with each other, ok?"

All twenty of the pilots responded with confidence. This guy leading the formation has done this before and was a true veteran of war. I followed along with the cloud of planes heading towards ground zero into battle.

]

"All planes engage." Trigger said and the cloud of jets expanded and all disappeared in the clouds.

I was starting to get the thought that this idea was going to be suicide, but it was a giant surprise attack on the enemies fleet of bombers. This felt like a bad thing waiting to happen.

]

"Ordan 8, this is AWACS Noa Leri. You are in range to attack. The enemy is right below you 7,500 feet. Engage at will. All planes commence attack!"

The sudden order made my stomach turn. This was it. This was te big dive into battle.

]

Right as I came out of the clouds, all the other planes started to come out from different angles going right at the mass of bombers. We were like a pack of lions stalking helpless prey.

"Trigger, firing!"

A missile rocketed away from the Strigon leader and struck the bomber's right engine, engulfing the plane in flames.

"Scratch one bomber!"

]

"This is Noa Leri. Heads up! Multiple Bogies on radar traveling fast towards your heading. They are carrying long range XMAA's, everyone scatter before your blown out of the ski!"

The whole swarm of fighters went back up into the clouds and hid amongst them.

]

My master caution warning started to go off because of a Bogie still targeting me.

"Trigger, this is Ordan 8, call sign 'Shadow Stealth.' They are still targeting us! My alarms are going off like mad!"

I started to panic a little not knowing where they are coming from. My heartrate rose up to the point where it hurt.

]

"This is Noa Leri, they have fired the missles! Commence counter attack and take down the bombers!"

Everyone scattered again and dove down deep until the bombers came into sight.

A big silver figure flew right by me at a high rated speed and suddenly dropped from the sky.

]

"Ordan 8, watch it! You nearly got hit!" A random pilots voice came on over the radio.

This was not going to be easy, the tide of battle on this mission has changed.

Once again, everyone dove out of the clouds and went after the bombers.

]

I swooped in behind one of the bombers and fired a missile right at the bomber's left wing. The scene of the explosion in front of me was massive. The bomber in it's death rows fell out of sky.

"Ordan 8, look out! 2 bogies are approaching you fast! Evade!" Noa Leri stated over the radio a little worried.

]

With the two planes following me closely, I dropped altitude fast and began to gain a lot of speed.

As my vision was beginning to black out, i saw the air speed gauge reading 1,600 mph. My plane began making noises like it was going to break apart. The bogies fell off of the radar, and the missiles they fired were out run.

I pulled up on the stick and began to lose conciousness.

]

I awoke 30 seconds later with my alarms going off like mad again. A voice could be faintly heard over the radio.

"Ordan 8, look out above you!"

Still regaining conciousness, my thoughts weren't processing correctly.

**"Ordan 8!! Debris! DEBRIS!! GET OUT OF THERE!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE CRUSHED!!!" **Trigger was screaming over the radio.

I began to manuver slowly to the left, but it was too late. I looked up and saw what looked like a shot down B-52, in a fire ball heading right at me 200 feet above. I could feel the heat of the wreckage as it got closer to the canopy and seconds later, I blacked out and a loud ringing noise filled my ears.

]

_Music Fades Out._

I awoke on the ground dissorientated and dizzy from what happened. I opened my eyes slowly and I was sitting in the seat of my wrecked jet on the ground. Everything on the jet was ruined, except the radio.

A voice came over the radio.

]

"This is AWACS Noa Leri, can everyone hear me. The mission was successful, but we lost one today."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and had a feeling what was coming next.

"Noa Leri, this is Trigger. I saw it myself right infront of me. It was Ordan 8. He was crushed by flaming debris from a shot down B-52.

]

The truth I heard hurt me dreadfully. As I sat down in my wrecked plane, I began to sob lightly thinking about my family who i will never see again.

As i was slumped over in my seat, sobbing about the truth, I heard jet engines in the distance. I got up to see what it was, and i couldn't believe what i ws seeing with my own eyes. It was the Strigon team doing a ceremonial fly by with the leader going out of formation, symbolizing my disappearance. I waved to the four horsemen of the skies, but there was no response back. Now, I am stuck like this, as a lost Ace, KIAed from battle.

}

}

_End of Entry_

**BGCC Record # 4633056 / Military Personel Disappearances**

Name: Mark Retcher  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Belkan  
Last Recorded Location: Dun Lake Air Command Base, North Belka  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Air Force Fighter Pilot  
Rank: 1st Lieutenant  
Aircraft: Modified SU-32  
Reason of Disappearance: KIA in Combat  
Rescue Efforts: Retrieval of Wreckage/No body found/Found Ordan 24th tacticle Squadron patch on Seat of the Wreckage.

**Belkan War Archives/ 1995 - 1998**

**These Docuements are only to be viewed by Superior Personel Only in the Belkan Government  
Anyone who disobeys will be punished to the fullest extent by law enforcement.**


End file.
